twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Titanic
Introduction The White Star Line was the company that built the Titanic, and was owned by J.P. Morgan, an American tycoon. It cost $7.5 million to build the Titanic. It was the most luxurious ocean liner of its time. The price of a first class ticket cost each passenger $4,700 which was a HUGE amount of money for the time. It would be about $57,0000 today. As the Titanic was leaving the port, the suction it caused actually snapped the ropes of a nearby docked ship, the S.S. New York. Tugboats had to race to the scene to prevent the New York from colliding with the Titanic. Some people felt this was a bad omen. There were six iceberg warnings received by Titanic on the day of the collision. They were all ignored by the wireless operator. Unfortunately, that operator was preoccupied with transmitting passenger messages. The night the collision occurred was moonless and the water was still. Both of these facts made it very difficult to see into the dark night and black ocean. The iceberg that the Titanic struck was not very big. It did not even come up as high as the bridge of the ship. The Titanic was traveling 22.5 knots. This was just .5 knot from her maximum speed capability. The ship was clearly traveling too fast for conditions. The collision occurred at 11:40 P.M. on Sunday, April 14, 1912. The captain ordered the engines reversed which sealed the Titanic's fate. A ship as large as the Titanic turned more quickly the greater her forward motion. Had the Titanic proceeded ahead and turned, it is most likely that she would have avoided hitting the iceberg all together. The gash that the iceberg cut into the hull of the Titanic was between 220 to 245 feet long. The total length of the ship was approximately 882 feet. Recent evidence shows that an opening the size of a refrigerator is what allowed water to enter the ship. Also, the "watertight" compartments of the Titanic's hull were not actually watertight. They were open at the tops, which made the disaster worse. The ship could have stayed afloat if only four compartments flooded, but five actually flooded. A total of 1,503 people died, including passengers and crew. Only 705 people survived. Only 1 child from first class died, while 49 children from steerage died. Many dogs were also aboard the Titanic. Two survived. Charles Joughin was the only person to survive the ice cold Atlantic water. Law required a ship the size of the Titanic to have 962 lifeboat seats. The Titanic had 1,178 seats, but 2,208 lifeboat seats were needed to get everyone off the ship. Many of the lifeboats left the ship only half full. There were 472 lifeboat seats not used. Not many people went down with the ship. Most of the people went into the Atlantic Ocean with life jackets on. However, the water temperature was only 31 degrees, so most people froze to death in the water. The Carpathian was the ship that responded to the Titanic's distress call, but she was 58 miles and 4 hours away. Orders from the Captain were that, women and children were to board the lifeboats first. One man, Daniel Buckley, disguised himself as a woman to get aboard a lifeboat. The band played music up to the last few minutes before the ship went under. None of the band members survived. The Titanic lies 12,600 feet at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. The two pieces of the Titanic lay 1,970 feet apart from one another on the ocean floor. The Titanic was rediscovered on July 14th, 1986, seventy-four years after it sank. Since the death of Millvina Dean, May 31, 2009, there are no longer any living survivors of the Titanic tragedy. Millvina Dean was just nine weeks old at the time of the Titanic's sinking. R.M.S Titanic Liverpool ships information: LENGTH: 882 Ft. 6 inches WIDTH at Beam: 92 FT. 6 inches Ship constructed at: Harland and Wolff Shipyard Titanic’s Sister Ships: Olympic and Britannic Belonged to: White Star Line White Star Line owned by: J.P. Morgan Number of People On Board: 2212 Children: 54 Number of Lifeboats: 20 Lifeboat Capacity: 1178 Survivors: 705 Designed Top Speed: 23-24 kilometers Top Speed Attained: 22 1/2 kilometers Lives that were lost: Abbing, Anthony Abbott, E. Abbott, Eugene Joseph Abbott, Rossmore Edward Abelson, Samuel Abraham, C. Ådahl, Mauritz Nils Martin Adams, John Adams, R. Ahier, Percy Ahlin, Johanna Persdotter Larsson Ahmed, Ali Akerman, Joseph Akermann, Albert Aldworth, Charles Augustus Alexander, William Alhomäki, Ilmari Rudolf Ali, William Allan, R. Allaria, Battista Antonio (Baptiste) Allen, Fred Allen, G. Allen, Henry Allen, William Henry Allison, Bessie Waldo Daniels Allison, Helen Lorraine Allison, Hudson Joshua Creighton Allsop, F. Allum, Owen George Alsopp, Alfred Samuel Andersen, Albert Karvin Andersen, Thor Olsvigen Anderson, Walter Y. Andersson, Alfrida Konstantia Brogren Andersson, Anders Johan Andersson, Ebba Iris Alfrida Andersson, Ellis Anna Maria Andersson, Ida Augusta Margareta Andersson, Ingeborg Constancia Andersson, Johan Samuel Andersson, Sigrid Elisabeth Andersson, Sigvard Harald Elias Andreasson, Paul Edvin Andrew, Edgar Samuel Andrew, Frank Andrews, Thomas, jr Angheloff, Minko Angle, William A. Arnold, Josef Arnold, Josephine Frank Aronsson, Ernst Axel Algot Artagaveytia, Ramon Ashby, John Ashcroft, A. Ashe, H.W. Asim, Adola Asperlach, Georges Asplund, Carl Edgar Asplund, Carl Oscar Vilhelm Gustafsson Asplund, Clarence Gustaf Hugo Asplund, Filip Oscar Assaf, Gerios Assam, Ali Astor, John Jacob Attala (Kalil), Solomon Attalah, Malaka Augustsson, Albert Ayling, E. Baccos, Rafoul Back, C. Backström, Karl Alfred Badt, Mohamed Bagley, E. Bailey, G. Bailey, G. W. Bailey, Percy Andrew Baimbrigge, Charles R. Baines, Rich Balkic, Cerin Bamfi, Ugo Banfield, Frederick J. Bannon, John Barbara, Catherine Barbara, Saude Barker, A. Barker, Ernest T. Barker, Reginald Lomond Barker, T. Barlow, C. Barlow, George Barnes, Charles "Chas" Barnes, Frederick Barnes, J. Barrett, A. Barrett, F. W. Barringer, Arthur William Barrow, Charles Barrows, William Barry, Julia Barton, David Barton, S. J. Basilico, Giovanno Bateman, Robert James Baumann, John D. Baxter, F. Baxter, H. R. Baxter, Quigg Edmond Bazzi, Narciso Beattie, F. Beattie, Thomson Beauchamp, Henry James Beavan, William Thomas Bedford, William Barnet Beedman, George Beere, William Bell, Joseph Bendell, T. Bengtsson, John Viktor Benham, Frederick Bennett, George Benville, E. Berglund, Karl Ivar Sven Bernardi, Baptiste Berriman, William S. Bertoldo, Fioravante Giuseppe Bessant, E. Bessant, W. Best, E. Betros, Tannous Beux, David Bevis, J. Biddlecombe, C. Bietrix, G. Biggs, E. Billows, J. Birkeland, Hans Birnbaum, Jakob Bishop, Walter Bjorklund, Ernst Herbert Black, A. Black, D. Blackman, H. Blackwell, Stephen Weart Blake, Seaton Blake, T. Blancy, J. Blann, Eustace Blumet, Jean Baptiste Bochet, Pietro Giuseppe Bochetez, J. Bogie, L. N. Bolhuis, Hendrik Bond, William John Boothby, W. Borebank, John James Bostandyeff, Guentcho Boston, W. Botsford, William Hull Bott, W. Boughton, E. Boulos, Akar Boulos, Hanna Boulos, Joseph (Sultana) Boulos, Laura Bourke, Catherine Bourke, John Bourke, Mary Bowen, David Bowenur, Solomon Boyd, John Boyes, H. Bracken, James H. Bradley, F. Bradley, P. Bradshaw, J. Brady, John Bertram Braf, Elin Ester Maria Brahim, Youssef Brailey, W. Theodore Brandeis, Emil Braund, Lewis Richard Braund, Owen Harris Brewe, Arthur Jackson Brewer, H. Brewster, G. H. Bricoux, Roger Bristow, Robert C. Bristowe, H. Brobeck, Karl Rudolf Brocklebank, William Alfred Brookman, J. Brooks, J. Broom, H. Broome, Athol Brown, J. Brown, Mr J. Brown, Thomas William Solomon Brown, W. Bryhl, Kurt Arnold Gottfrid Buckley, H. Buckley, Katherine Bull, W. Bulley, H. A. Bunmell, F. Burke, Jeremiah Burns, Mary Delia Burr, Ewart Sydenham Burroughs, A. Burton, Edward John Butler, Reginald Fenton Butt, Archibald Willingham Butt, Robert Butt, W. Butterworth, J. Byles, Thomas Roussel David Byrne, J. E. Cacic, Grego Cacic, Luka Cacic, Manda Cacic, Maria Calderwood, H. Calic, Peter Camner, J. Campbell, Donald S. Campbell, William Canavan, Mary Canavan, Patrick Cann, Ernest Caram (Kareem), Joseph Caram (Kareem), Maria Elias Carbines, William Carlsson, August Sigfrid Carlsson, Carl Robert Carlsson, Frans Olof Carlsson, Frans Olof Carlsson, Julius Carney, William Carr, Jeannie Carr, Richard Stephen Carrau, Francisco M. Carrau, Jose Pedro Carter, Ernest Courtenay Carter, James Carter, Lilian Hughes Cartwright, James Edward Carver, Alfred John Casali, Giulio Case, Howard Brown Casey, T. Casswill, Charles Castleman, Edward Caunt, W. Cave, Herbert Cavendish, Tyrell William Cecil, C. Celotti, Francesco Chaffee, Herbert Fuller Chapman, Charles Henry Chapman, Elizabeth Lawry Chapman, John Henry Charboison, A. Charman, John Charters, David Chebab, Emir Farres Cherrett, William Victor Cheverton, W. F. Chisholm, Roderick Robert Chisnall, G.A. Chitty, Archibald George Chitty, G. Chorley, J. Christmann, Emil Christmas, H. Chronopoulos, Apostolos Chronopoulos, Demetrios Clark, T. Clark, Walter Miller Clarke, Charles V. Clarke, John Frederick Preston Clench, George Clifford, George Quincy Coe, H. Coelho, Domingos Fernandes Colbert, Patrick Coleff, Fotio Coleff, Peyo Coleman, Albert Edward Coleman, John Coleridge, Reginald Charles Collander, Erik Gustaf Colley, Edward Pomeroy Collyer, Harvey Compton, Alexander Taylor jr Conlin, Thomas Henry Connaghton, Michael Connolly, Kate Connors, Patrick Conway, P. W. Cook, George Cook, Jacob Coombs, C. Cooper, H. Cooper, James Copperthwaite, B. Cor, Bartol Cor, Ivan Cor, Ludovik Corben, E. T. Corbett, Walter H. Corcoran, D. Corey, Percy C. Corn, Harry Cornaire, M. Cotterill, Harry Cotton, A. Couch, Frank Couch, J. Coutin, Auguste Louis Cox, William Denton Coxon, Daniel Coy, F.E.G. Crabb, H. Crafton, John Bertram Crease, Ernest James Creese, Henry Philip Cribb, John Hatfield Crisp, Albert Hector Crispin, William Crosbie, J. B. Crosby, Edward Gifford Cross, W. Crovella, Luigi (Louis) Crumplin, C. Cumings, John Bradley Cunningham, Alfred Fleming Cunningham, B. Curtis, A. Dahlberg, Gerda Ulrika Dakic, Branko Danbom, Anna Sigrid Maria Brogren Danbom, Ernst Gilbert Danbom, Gilbert Sigvard Emanuel Danoff, Yoto Dantchoff, Khristo Dashwood, William G. Davidson, Thornton Davies, Alfred Davies, Charles Henry Davies, Evan Davies, Gordon Davies, J. Davies, John Davies, Joseph Davies, R. J. Davies, T. Davis, Stephen J. Davison, Thomas Henry Dawson, James De Breucq, M. de Brito, Jose Joaquim De Marsico, Gianni Deacon, Percy Dean, Bertram Dean, G. H. Deeble, A. del Carlo, Sebastiano Delalic, Regyo Denbury, Herbert Denkoff, Mito Dennarsico, Mr. Dennis, Samuel Dennis, William Derrett, A. Deslands, Percival Stainer Desvernini, L. Dewan, Frank Dibden, William Dibo, Elias Dickson, W. Dimic, Jovan Dineage, James Richard Dintcheff, Valtcho Dodd, E.C. Dodd, George Charles Dodds, H.W. "Renny" Doharr, Tannous Dolby, J. Donati, Italo Francesco Donoghue, F. Dooley, Patrick Dornier, S. Doughty, W. Douglas, Walter Donald Downton, William James Doyle, Elizabeth Doyle, Lawrence. Drazonovic, Josef Drew, James Vivian Duffy, William Dulles, William Crothers Dunford, W. Dyer, Henry Ryland Dyer, William Dyker, Adolf Fredrik Eagle, A. J. Eastman, Charles Econovic, Joso Edbroke, F. Ede, G. B. Edge, F. W. Edvardsson, Gustaf Hjalmar Edwards, C. Egg, W. H. Eitemiller, George Floyd Eklund, Hans Linus Ekström, Johan Elias, Joseph Elias, Joseph jr. Elias, Tannous Elliott, Everett Edward Elsbury, James Emmeth, Thomas Enander, Ingvar Ennis, W. Ervine, Albert George Evans, Edith Corse Evans, George Evans, George Evans, William Everett, Thomas James Fahlstrøm, Arne Jonas Fairall, H. Fanette, M. Farquharson, William Edward Farrell, James Farrendon, E. Farthing, John Faunthorpe, Harry Fay, Thomas Fei, Carlo Fellows, A. Feltham, G. Fenton, F. Ferrary Auto Ferris, W. Fillbrook, Charles Finch, H. Fisher, Eberhard Thelander Fitzpatrick, H. Fletcher, P. W. Flynn, James Flynn, John Foley, Joseph Foley, William Ford, Arthur Ford, Doolina Margaret Ford, E. Ford, Edward Watson Ford, F. Ford, H. Ford, Maggie Ford, Margaret Ann Ford, Neil Watson Ford, Thomas Foreman, Benjamin Laventall Fortune, Charles Alexander Fortune, Mark Foster, A. Fox, Patrick Fox, Stanley H. Fox, W. T. Frankin, Alan Vincent Franklin, Charles Franklin, Thomas Parham Fraser, J. Fraser, James Freeman, Ernest Edward Samuel Frost, Anthony "Archie" W. Fry, Richard Funk, Annie C. Futrelle, Jacques Fynney, Joseph J. Gale, Harry Gale, Shadrach Gallagher, Martin Gardner, F. Garfirth, John Gaskell, Alfred Gatti, L. Gavey, Lawrence Geddes, Richard Charles Gee, Arthur H. Geer, A. Giglio, Victor Gilardino, V. Gilbert, William Giles, Edgar Giles, Frederick Giles, J. Giles, Ralph Gilinski, Leslie Gill, John W. Gill, Joseph Stanley Gill, P. Gillespie, William Givard, Hans Kristensen Golder, M. W. Goldschmidt, George B. Goldsmith Nathan Goldsmith, Frank John Gollop, C. Goncalves, Manuel Estanslas Goodwin, Augusta Goodwin, Charles E. Goodwin, Frederick Goodwin, Harold V. Goodwin, Jessie A. Goodwin, Lillian A. Goodwin, Sidney L. Goodwin, William F. Gordon, J. Goree, Frank Goshawk, Arthur James Gosling, Bertram James Gosling, S. Graham, George Edward Graves, S. Green, G. Green, George Greenberg, Samuel Gregory, David Grodidge, E. Grønnestad, Daniel Danielsen Gros, Claude G. Guest, Robert Guggenheim, Benjamin Gumery, George Gunn, J. A. Gustafsson, Alfred Ossian Gustafsson, Anders Vilhelm Gustafsson, Johan Birger Gustafsson, Karl Gideon Gwinn, William Logan Haas, Aloisia Hagardon, Kate Hagland, Ingvald Olsen Hagland, Konrad Mathias Reiersen Hakkarainen, Pekka Pietari Hale, Reginald Hall, F. Hall, J. Hallett, George. Hamblyn, Ernest William Hamilton, E. Hampe, Leon Hands, B. Hannam, G. Hansen, Claus Hansen, Henrik Juul Hansen, Henry Damsgaard Harbeck, William H. Harding, A. Harknett, Alice Harmer, Abraham Harper, John Harrington, Charles Harris, C. H. Harris, C. W. Harris, E. Harris, E. Harris, F. Harris, Henry Birkhardt Harris, Walter Harrison, Norman Harrison, William Hart, Benjamin Hart, Henry Hart, Thomas Hartley, Wallace Henry Harvey, Herbert Gifford Hasgood, R. Haslin, J. Hassan, M. Houssein Hatch, H. Hawkesworth, John Hawksworth, W. Hays, Charles Melville Hayter, Arthur Head, A. Head, Christopher Hegarty, Nora Heinen, J. Heininen, Wendla Maria Hemming, Nora Hendekovic, Ignaz Hendy, Edward Martin Henery, Delia Henriksson, Jenny Lovisa Hensford, J. Herman, Samuel Hesketh, James H. Hewett, T. Hickman, Leonard Mark Hickman, Lewis Hickman, Stanley George Hill, H. P., Hill, J. Hill, J. Hilliard, Herbert Henry Hiltunen, Marta Hinckley, G. Hine, W. Hinton, W. Hipkins, William Edward Hiscock, S. Hoare, Leonard James Hocking, George Hocking, Samuel James Hodge, Charles Hodges, Henry Price Hodges, W. Hodgkinson Leonard Hogg, Charles William Hogue, E. Hold, Stephen Holland, T. Holloway, Sidney Holm, John Frederik Alexander Holman, Harry Holthen, Johan Martin Holverson, Alexander Oskar Hood, Ambrose, Jr Hopkins, F. Horgan, John Hosgood, R. Hosking. George Fox House, William Howard, Benjamin Howard, Ellen Truelove Howell, A. Hoyt, William Fisher Hughes, W. T. Humblen, Adolf Mathias Nicolai Olsen Humby, F. Hume, John Law Humphreys, Toms H. Hunt, George Henry Hunt, T. Hurst, Charles John Hutchinson, J. Hutchinson, John Hall Ide, H. Ilieff, Ylio Ilmakangas, Ida Livija Ilmakangas, Pieta Sofia Ingram, C. Ingrouville, H. Ings, W. Instance, T. Isham, Anne Elizabeth Ivanoff, Konio Jackson, H. Jacobsohn, Sidney Samuel Jacobson, John Jago, J. Jaillet, H. James, Thos Janaway, William Frank Janin, Claude Marie Jardin, Jose Netto Jarvis, John Denzil Jarvis, W. Jeffery, William Alfred Jefferys, Clifford Jefferys, Ernest Jenkin, Stephen Curnow Jenner, Harry Jensen, Charles Valdemar Jensen, Hans Peder Jensen, Niels Peder Jensen, Svend Lauritz Joas, N. Johanson, Jakob Alfred Johansson, Erik Johansson, Gustaf Joel Johansson, Karl Johan Johansson, Nils Johnson, Alfred Johnson, H. Johnson, Malkolm Joackim Johnson, William Cahoone Jr. Johnston, Andrew G. Johnston, Andrew G. Johnston, Catherine H. Johnston, William A. Jones, A. E. Jones, Albert Jones, Charles Cresson Jones, H. Jones, Reginald V. Jonkoff, Lazor Jönsson, Nils Hilding Jouanmault, G. Jukes, J. Julian, Henry Forbes Jupe, Herbert Jussila, Aina Maria Jussila, Katriina Kallio, Nikolai Erland Kalvik, Johannes Halvorsen Kantor, Sinai Karajic, Milan Karlsson, Julius Konrad Eugen Karlsson, Nils August Karnes, Claire Bennett Kassem, Fared Keane, Andrew Keane, Daniel Kearl, C. Kearl, G. Keefe, Arthur Keegan, James "Jas" Keeping, Edwin Kekic, Tido Kelland, T. Kelly, James Kelly, James Kelly, Jas Kelly, William Kemp, Thomas Hulman Kenchenten, Fredrick Kennell, C. Kent, Edward Austin Kenyon, Frederick R. Kenzler, August Kerley, W. T. Kerr, T. Ketchley, H. Khalil, Betros Khalil, Saad Khalil, Zahie Kieran, Michael Kiernan, James W. Kiernan, John Kiernan, Philip Kilgannon, Thomas King, A. King, Ernest Waldron King, G. King, Thomas W. Kingscote, William Ford Kink, Maria Kink, Vincenz Kinsella, L. Kirkham, J. Kirkland, Charles Leonard Kitching, A. Klaber, Herman Klasén, Gertrud Emilia Klasén, Hulda Kristina Klasén, Klas Albin Klein, H. Knight, L. G. Knight, Robert Kraeff, Theodor Krins, Georges Kvillner, Johan Henrik Johannesson Lacey, W. Lahowd, Sarkis Lahtinen, Anna Sylvan Lahtinen, William Lahy, T. E. Laitinen, Kristina Sofia Lake, William Laleff, Kristo Lam, Len Lamb, John James Lane, A. E. Lane, Patrick LaRoche, Joseph LeMercier Larsson, August Viktor Larsson, Bengt Edvin Larsson-Rondberg, Edvard Latimer, Andrew Lawrence, A. Leader, A. Lee, H. Lefebre, Henry Lefebre, Ida Lefebre, Jeannie Lefebre, Mathilde Lefebre,Frances Lefever, G. Leinonen, Antti Gustaf Lemberopolous, Peter L. Lemom, Denis Lemon, Mary Leonard, Lionel Leonard, M. Lester, James Levett, G. Levy, Rene Jacques Lewy, Ervin G. Leyson, Robert William Norman Light, C. Light, C. Light, W. Lindahl, Agda V. Lindblom, Augusta Charlotta Lindeberg-Lind, Erik Gustaf Lindell, Edvard Bengtsson Lindell, Elin Gerda Linehan, Michael Ling, Lee Lingane, John Lithman, Simon Lloyd, Humphrey Lloyd, W. Lobb, Cordelia Stanlicke Lobb, William Arthur Locke, A. Lockyer, Edward Long, F. Long, Milton Clyde Long, W. Longmiur, J. Loring, Joseph Holland Louch, Charles Alexander Lovell, J. Lovell, John Hall Lundahl, Johan Lydiatt, Charles Lyntakoff, Stanko Lyons, William Henry Mabey, J. Mack, Mary MacKay, George William Mackie, G. W. Mackie, W.D. Mäenpää, Matti Alexanteri Maguire, John Edward Mahon, Delia Maisner, Simon Major, E. Mäkinen, Kalle Edvard Malachard, Noel Mallet, Albert Mangan, Mary Mangiavacchi, Serafino Emilio Mansour, Hanna Mantle, R. March, John Starr Mardirosian, Sarkis Marinko, Dmitri Markim, Johann Markoff, Marin Marks, J. Marrett, G. Marriott, J. W. Marsh, F. Marvin, Daniel Warner Maskell, L. Mason, J. Matherson, David Mathias, Montague Vincent Matinoff, Nicola Matthews, William John Mattman, Adolf Maxwell, John May, Arthur May, Arthur William Maybery, Frank H. Mayo, W. Maytum, Alfred McAndrew, Thos McAndrews, W. McCaffry, Thomas Francis McCarthy, Timothy J. McCarty, F. McCastlen, W. McCawley, T. W. McCrae, Arthur Gordon McCrie, James Matthew McElroy, Hugh Walter McElroy, Michael McGarvey, E. McGaw, E. McGrady, James McGregor, J. McInerney, T. McKane, Peter D. McMahon, Martin McMullen, J. McMurray, W. McNamee, Eileen O’Leary McNamee, Neal McQuillan, William McRae, William McReynolds, W. Meanwell, Marion Ogden Mechen, John Meek, Annie Louise Rowley Melkebuk, Philemon Mellor, A. Meo, Alfonso Meyer, August Meyer, Edgar Joseph Middleton, Alfred Pirrie Middleton, M. V. Mihoff, Stoytcho Miles, Frank Milford, George Millar, Robert Millar, Thomas Millet, Francis Davis Milling, Jacob Christian Minahan, William Edward Mineff, Ivan Minkoff, Lazar Mintram, W. Mirko, Dika Mishellany, A. Mitchell, Henry Michael Mitchell, Laurance Mitkoff, Mito Moen, Sigurd Hansen Molson, Harry Markland Monoros, J. Monteverdi, J. Montvila, Juozas (Joseph) Moody, James Paul Moore, A. E. Moore, Clarence Bloomfield Moore, Leonard Charles Moore, R. Moores, R. Moran, Daniel J. Moran, James Moraweck, Ernest Morgan, T. Morgan, W. Morley, Henry Samuel Morley, William Morrell, R. Morris, A. Morris, W. Morrow, Thomas Rowan Moss, William Moutal, Rahamin Moyes, William Young Mudd, Thomas C. Mullen, Thomas A. Müller, L. Murdlin, Joseph Murdoch, William McMaster Myhrman, Pehr Fabian Oliver Malkolm Myles, Thomas Francis Nahill, Toufik Naidenoff, Penko Nancarrow, William Henry Nankoff, Minko Nannini, F. Nasr, Mustafa Nasser (Nasrallah), Nicholas Nassr, Saade Jean Natsch, Charles H. Naughton, Hannah Navratil, Michel Nemaugh, Robert Nenkoff, Christo Nesson, Israel Nettleton, G. Newell, Arthur Webster Newman, Charles Thomas Nicholls, Joseph Charles Nicholls, T. Nichols, A. D. Nichols, Alfred Nicholson, Arthur Ernest Nieminen, Manta Josefina Niklasson, Samuel Nilsson, August Ferdinand Nirva, Iisakki, Äijö Noon, John Norman, Robert Douglas Norris, J. Noss, Bertram Arthur Nosworthy, Richard Cater Novel, Mansouer Nysveen, Johan H. O'Brien, Denis O'Brien, Thomas O'Connell, Patrick D. O'Connor, Maurice O'Connor, Patrick O'Connor, Thomas Peter Ödahl, Nils Martin Olive, Ernest R. O'Loughlin, William Francis Olive, C. Norman Olsen, Charlie (Carl) Olsen, Henry Margido Olsen, Ole M. Olsson, Elida Olsson, Nils Johan O'Neill, Bridget Oreskovic, Jeko Oreskovic, Luka Oreskovic, Marija Orpet, Walter Hayward Orr, J. Osborne, W. Osén, Olof Elon Østby, Engelhart Cornelius O'Sullivan, Bridget Otter, Richard Ovies y Rodriguez, Servando Owen, L. Pacey, R. J. Pacherat, J. Paice, Richard Charles John Pain, Alfred Painter, Charles Painter, Frank Paintin, James Arthur Palles, T. Pålsson, Alma Cornelia Berglund Pålsson, Gösta Leonard Pålsson, Paul Folke Pålsson, Stina Viola Pålsson, Torborg Danira Pand, G. Panula, Eino Viljami Panula, Ernesti Arvid Panula, Jaako Arnold Panula, Juha Niilo Panula, Maria Emilia Ojala Panula, Urho Abraham Parker, Clifford R. Parkes, Francis "Frank" Parr, William Henry Marsh Parsons, E. Parsons, Frank Alfred Parsons, R. Partner, Austin Pasic, Jakob Patchett, George Paulner, Uscher Pavlovic, Stefo Payne, Vivian Arthur Ponsonby Peacock, Alfred Edward Peacock, Mrs Benjamin Peacock, Treasteall Pearce, A. E. Pearce, Ernest Pears, Thomas Pecruic, Mate Pecruic, Tome Pedersen, Olaf Pedrini, Alex Peduzzi, Joseph Pekoniemi, Edvard Peltomäki, Nikolai Johannes Penasco y Castellana, Victor de Satode Pengelly, Frederick Pennell, F. Penny, W. C. Penrose, J. Perkin, John Henry Perkins, L. Pernot, Rene Perotti, Alfonsi Perrin, W. C. Perriton, Hubert Prouse Perry, H. Peruschitz, Joseph M. Peters, Katie Petersen, Marius Petrachio, A. Petrachio, S. Petranec, Matilda Petroff, Nedeca Petroff, Pentcho Petterson, Johan Emil Pettersson, Ellen Natalia Petty, Edwin Henry Phillips, G. Phillips, John George Phillips, Robert Phillips, Walter John Piatti, L. Piazza, P. Pitfield, W. Platt, W. Plotcharsky, Vasil Poggi, E. Ponesell, Martin Pook, P. Porter, Walter Chamberlain Preston, Thomas Price, Ernest Prideaux, J. A. Proctor, Charles Proudfoot, R. Pryce, W. Pugh, Percy Pulbaum, Frank Pusey, John E. Radeff, Alexander Raibid, Razi Randall, F. H. Ranson, James "Jas" Rattenbury, William Henry Ratti, E. Read, J. Reed, Charles Reed, James George Reed, R. Reeves, David Reeves, F. Reghini, Sante Renouf, Peter Henry Reuchlin, Jonkheer John George Revell, William Reynolds, Harold Ricaldone, Rinaldo Rice, Albert Rice, Arthur Rice, Eric Rice, Eugene Rice, George Rice, John Reginald Rice, Margaret Norton Rice, P. Richard, Emil Richards, Joseph James Rickman, G. Ricks, Cyril G. Ridout, W. Rigozzi, A. Riihivuori, Susanna "Sanni" Rimmer, Gilbert Ringhini, Sante Rintamäki, Matti Risien, Emma Risien, Samuel Robbins, Victor Roberton, G. E. Roberts, F. Roberts, G. Roberts, H. Robins, Alexander A. Robins, Charity Laury Robinson, James William Roebling, Washington Augustus II Rogers, Edward James William Rogers, Harry Rogers, M. Rogers, William John Rommetvedt, Karl Kristian Knut Rood, Hugh R. Rosblom, Helena Wilhelmina Rosblom, Salli Helena Rosblom, Viktor Richard Rosenshine, George Ross, John Hugo Rothschild, Martin Rotto, Angelo Rous, Arthur J. Rouse, Richard Henry Rousseau, P. Rowe, Alfred G. Rowe, M. Rudd, Henry Rush, Alfred George John Russell, Richard Ryan, Patrick Ryan, T. Ryerson, Arthur Larned Saad, Amin Saad, Khalil Sacaggi, G. Sadlier, Matthew Sadowitz, Harry Sæther, Simon Sivertsen Sage, Ada Sage, Annie Sage, Constance Sage, Dorothy Sage, Douglas Sage, Frederick Sage, George Sage, John Sage, Stella Sage, Thomas Sage, William Salander, Karl Johan Salonen, Johan Werner Salussolia, Giovenz Samaan, Elias Samaan, Hanna Samaan, Youssef Samuel, O. W. Sangster, Charles Saundercock, William Henry Saunders, D. E Saunders, T. Saunders, W. Saunders, W. Sawyer, Frederick Sawyer, R. J. Scanlan, James Scavino, C. Scott, Archibald Scott, Mr Scovell, R. Sdycoff, Todor Sedgwick, Charles Frederick Waddington Self, A. Seman, Betros Serota, Maurice Sesea, Gino Sevier, W. Sharp, Percival Shaughnesay, Patrick Shaw, H. Shea, John Shea, Thomas Shedid (Sitik), Daher (Docart) Shellard, Frederick B. Shepherd, Jonathan Shilabeer, Charles Shorney, Charles Siebert, Sidney Conrad Silvey, William Baird Simmons, F. G. Simmons, John Simmons, W. Simpson, John Edward Sirayanian, Arsun Sivic, Husen Sivola, Antti Sjöstedt, Ernst Adolf Skeats, W. Skinner, Edward Skinner, Henry John Skoog, Anna Bernhardina Karlsson Skoog, Harald Skoog, Karl Skoog, Mabel Skoog, Margit Skoog, William Slabenoff, Petco Slemen, Richard James Slight, H. J. Slight, W. Sloan, Peter Slocovski, Selman Small, William Smart, John Montgomery Smiljanovic, Mile Smillie, J. Smith (Schmidt), Augustus Smith, C. Smith, Charles Edwin Smith, Edward John Smith, Ernest George Smith, F. Smith, J. Smith, James Clinch Smith, James M. Smith, John Richard Jago Smith, Lucien Philip Smith, Mr Smith, R. G. Smith, Richard William Smith, William Smither, H. Snape, Lucy Violet Lennard Snellgrove, G. Snooks, W. Sobey, Hayden Søholt, Peter Andreas Lauritz Andersen Solvang, Lena Jacobsen Somerton, Francis William Spector, Woolf Spencer, William Augustus Stafford, M. Stagg, John Henry Stanbrook, Augustus Staneff, Ivan Stankovic, Jovan Stanley, Edward Roland Stanton, Samuel Ward Stead, William Thomas Stebbing, S. Steel, Robert Edward Stewart, Albert A. Stocker, H. Stokes, Philip Joseph Stone, E. Stone, Edward Thomas Storey, Thomas Stoyehoff, Ilia Strandberg, Ida Sofia Straus, Ida Blun Straus, Isidor Strilic, Ivan Ström, Elna Matilda Persson Ström, Telma (Selma) Matilda Stroud, E. A. O. Stroud, H. Strugnell, John "Jno" Stubbings, H. Stubbs, H. Sullivan, S. Sutehall,Henry, Jr Sutton, Frederick Svensson, Johan Svensson, Olof Swan, W. Swane, George Sweet, George Symonds, J. Talbot, George Fredrick Charles Tamlyn, Fredrick Tannous, Thomas Taussig, Emil Taylor, C. Taylor, C. Taylor, J. Taylor, L. Taylor, Percy Cornelius Taylor, T. Taylor, W. Terrell, Bertram Testoni, Ercole Teuton, Thomas M. Thayer, John Borland Thayler, M. Theobald, Thomas Leonard Thomas, Charles Thomas, J. Thomas, John Thomas, John, Jr Thompson, H. Thomson, Alexander Thorley, W. Thorneycroft, Percival Tietz, C. Tikkanen, Juho Tizard, Arthur Tobin, Roger Todoroff, Lalio Toerber, Ernest William Tomlin, Ernest Portage Topp, T. Torfa, Assad Toshack, James Adamson Tozer, James Troupiansky, Moses Aaron Tucker, B. Turcin, Stefan Turley, R. Turner, George Frederick Turner, L. Turpin, Dorothy Ann Wonnacottt Turpin, William John Turvey, Charles Urbini, Robert Uruchurtu, Manuel E. Uzelas, Joso Valassori, Ettera Van Billiard, Austin Blyler Van Billiard, James William Van Billiard, Walter John Van de Velde, John Joseph van der Brugge, Wessel Adrianus Van der Planke, Augusta Van der Planke, Emilie Van der Planke, Jules Van der Planke, Leon Van der Steen, Leo Peter Van Derhoef, Wyckoff Van Impe, Catharine Van Impe, Jean Baptiste Van Impe, Rosalie Govaert Vandewalle, Nestor Cyriel Vassilios, Catavelas Veal, A. Veal, T. Veale, James Vear, H. Vear, W. Vendel, Olof Wdvin Vereruysse, Victor Veström, Hulda Amanda Adolfina Vicat, J. Vilvarlarge, P. Vine, H. Vioni, R. Voegelin, Hans (Johannes) Vonk, Jenko Waelens, Achille Wake, S. Walker, William Anderson Wallis, Mrs. W. Walpole, John Walsh, Katherine Ward, Arthur Ward, E. Ward, J. Ward, P. Wardner, Fred Ware, Frederick Ware, John James Ware, William J. Wareham, Robert Arthur Warren, Charles William Warren, Frank Manley Warwick, F. Wateridge, Edward Lewis Watson, Ennis Hastings Watson, W. Watson, W. Wazli, Yousif Weatherstone, Thomas Webb, Brooke Webb, S. Webber, Francis Albert Webber, James Weir, John Weisz, Leopold Welch, W. H. Wenzel, Linhart West, Edwy Arthur Wheadon, Edward Wheeler, Edwin White, A. White, J. White, L. White, Percival Wayland White, Richard Frasar White, William George Whitford, A. H. Wick, George Dennick Widegren, Charles Peter Widener, George Dunton Widener, Harry Elkins Wiklund, Jakob Alfred Wiklund, Karl Johan Wilde, Henry Tingle Willer, Aaron Willey, Edward Williams, A. Williams, Charles Duane Williams, E. Williams, Fletcher Lambert Williams, Howard Hugh Williams, Leslie Williamson, James Bertram Willis, W. Wilson, Bertie Wilton, William Wiltshire, W. Windeløv, Einar Wirz, Albert Wiseman, Phillippe Witcher, A. Witt, F. Witt, Henry Wittevrongel, Camiel Wittman, H. Wood, J. T. Woodford, H. Woods, H. Woodward, John Wesley Woody, Mr Oscar Scott Wormald, Frederick William Wrapson, Frederick Bernard Wright, Fredrick Wright, George Wyeth, James Yasbeck, Antoni Young, Francis James Youseff, Gerious Yrois, Henriette Zabour, Hileni Zabour, Tamini Zakarian, Artun Zakarian, Maprieder Zarracchi, L. Zievens, Rene Zimmerman, Leo Survivor's (I will get them in time) (Sorry about that) Category:Blog posts